nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii Sports
Wii Sports is a video game that was bundled with the Wii console in 2006. It is a collection of various sports games that all use a unique, innovative control scheme that demonstrates the true potential of the Wii Remote. It was revealed at E3 2006. The player can use the Wii remote as a tennis racket, baseball bat, boxing glove, golf club, or even a hand to roll a bowling ball, and immerse themselves into the game while playing the sport onscreen. As opposed to a dedicated sports game, none of the games included feature deep gameplay options. The graphics are also being kept very simple, far from Wii's full capabilities. It is also multiplayer oriented, to show how fun gaming can truly be. With the simplicity, ease of use, and pure fun of Wii Sports, Nintendo intends to attract the non-gamer crowd through Wii's innovative gameplay style. It should also be noted that Wii Sports uses the Mii avatars you create in the Wii's Mii Channel. Wii Sports is bundled with the Wii (though is sold separately in Japan). A sequel to Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, was released in 2009. It's also the best-selling game ever as of Guiness World Records Gamer's Edition Gameplay *'Tennis' - The Wii Remote is used as a tennis racket. The Wii Remote is held on its side, as the handle of the racket. Player control will be automatic, and you will only control the swinging of the racket. This will handle power and spin of the hits. *'Golf' - The Wii Remote is used as a golf club. The player holds the Wii Remote like the handle of a golf club, and the motion-sensing capabilities are used to swing the club and hit the golf ball. The holes are based on the front 9 holes of the NES game Golf *'Baseball' - The Wii Remote is used as a baseball bat. Pitching will also be controlled through the Wii Remote, but will be very simplistic. The bat may be held vertically to hit normally, or horizontally to bunt. Power and spin is controlled with the Wii Remote. You can throw different pitches if you hold down the buttons A, B, or both of them together. *'Boxing' - In the game, you will face off against your opponent in a boxing game. Using both the Wii Remote and the Nunchuk as fists to punch your opponent. *'Bowling' - A bowling game where you and friends will swing your arm to make the bowling ball slide down the lane and hit the pins. Development While making of the game, the Mii characters were going to be replaced with Mario characters, but Nintendo chose to stick with the Miis. Since Wii Sports' release, several Mario sports games were created for the Wii including Mario Strikers Charged, Super Mario Strikers, and Mario Sports Mix. External links *Wii Wiki page Category: Nintendo developed games Category: Wii games Category: 2006 video games Category:2008 video games Category: Major Nintendo games Category:Sports games Category:Wii (series) games *